


Date Night

by Sachi_Grace



Series: Hope Of Love [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, Komahinanami Week, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day 6: Non-DespairSometimes relaxing during a date means to air out the worries and concerns everyone has.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Series: Hope Of Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792597
Kudos: 46





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to KomaHinaNamai Week for hosting this event. Thank you to everyone who has followed me thus far.

Hajime tightened his tie up to his throat and stared at himself in the mirror. Deep breath in, and let it out slowly. It wasn’t the first time that this was happening, but no matter how often they went out together, Hajime still had the nervous butterflies that danced in his stomach and made his hands shake. He wasn’t sure what the cause of it was. They were past the point of nervous conversations and waiting for Nagito to break the ice. Whether it was making fun of their talents, or just a casual observation that he made, Chiaki still would say something weird and off the wall, but it was less likely to happen now that she lived with them both. It wasn’t anything shocking. 

Yet Hajime’s hands still shook as though this was a new concept. He patted his cheeks once, twice before giving a slight nod. It was all he could do. Chiaki and Nagito weren’t going to wait for him forever, and they shouldn’t. He pushed himself away from the bathroom and headed out to the living room. Chiaki and Nagito were waiting for him at the door. Hajime’s heart flipped in his chest when he saw how good both of them looked.

Nagito wore a suit, a tie just as tight to his neck as Hajime’s. His untamed white hair was pulled back forcefully in a ponytail, and his hands were in his pockets. Chiaki stood next to him, in a pastel pink dress. Her hair still pinned back with the Galaga spaceship. She had a light blue purse that hung across her shoulders. Hajime could guess that it held 3DS, her train card, and a couple of yen. “Ready, Hajime?” Nagito asked. “You look stunning.”

“You both look good too.” Hajime nodded, trying to bring his head back to the game, and gestured for them to go ahead. They slipped on their shoes and headed out the door. “The pink’s a good color on you, Chiaki.”

“I said the same thing. Chiaki thought that she should change since she thought it clashed with her hair.” Nagito grinned.

“Doesn’t it?” Chiaki questioned as she pulled on a strand of her hair. “I thought it did, but if you two like it, then it’s fine as it is, I think. You both look the same, only Nagito’s jacket’s not closed. It gives him a more casual look.”

“I could close it, but then I think I’m overdressed.” Nagito laughed carefreely. 

“Where are you taking us anyway?” Hajime questioned, looking at Nagito. It was his turn to plan the date, but Hajime didn’t wonder where they were going. Usually, the three of them were fine with casual dates. The last time they even remotely dressed up, it was for a dance party that Chiaki heard about, and they decided to smuggle themselves into without an invite. Well, they didn’t have an invite, but Nagito’s luck came into play, and people recognized them and helped them get in. Of course, good luck had its downside, Hajime’s wallet got stolen in the process. That was months ago.

Nagito hummed thoughtfully, “Now, why would I ruin the surprise? Lighten up a little Hajime; I promise it’s not going to be anything drastic this time.”

“I don’t recall a special event.” Chiaki mused, her finger against her chin ad she stared up at the night sky. “I would’ve remembered if it was. I need to keep my status high with you two. You’re not easy to keep, and I don’t want you to be.”

“Nope, no special event,” Nagito replied.

“So we’re just...dresesd like this because you felt like being fancy.” That felt wrong. Nagito would have a reason behind it. If it wasn’t an event and it was because he wanted to show off, then Hajime wondered if it was the anxious thoughts that were coming back to play. It had been a while since they had clashed against Nagito’s self-esteem. Nagito didn’t have to work and could support all three of them in any endeavor that they wanted. Chaki’s live-streams were popular enough for her to make a partner so she could live comfortably on the money that she made. Hajime worked with the Future Foundation, trying to recruit Talent and to keep Hope’s Peak Academy in good standing. 

He wondered if knowing all of that made Nagito think that he was useless somehow, that he wasn’t pulling his weight. Despite that, they lived in his mansion and turned the place into a home. He wondered if Nagito feared that one day they’d decide that he wasn’t part of the Dream Team.

Hajime reached and gently tugged Nagito’s hand into his. He wondered if it had nothing to do with anything he thought at all.

“Aw come on, Hajime. You’re overthinking things again.” Nagito squeezed his hand tightly before reaching out and taking Chiaki’s hand. “Not everything has to have a motive here. We’re not in school anymore.”

Nagito really could just be showing off just to show off. Hajime glanced at Chiaki, who watched Nagito curiously. Neither of them had the heart to call him out on it. It wasn’t fair to him to ruin this night that he had planned, so Hajime relented. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t overthink things,” Nagito replied calmly. 

“What would Hajime be like if he didn’t?” Chiaki questioned, looking back at the sky, her fingers twitching in their grip. “I can’t imagine him not overthinking.”

“Hey.” Hajime frowned.

“Well, he might know how to do basic math for starters.” Nagito teased.

“That was one time! One time! One time someone forgets one simple question, and it hangs over my head forever!” Hajime grumbled.

“If it were one time like you said it was, then yeah, it’d be ridiculous, but Hajime, you don’t exactly have a brain cell for common sense.” Nagito teased. “Ahaha, ah, I’m just kidding. Sorry about that.”

“Nah, you’re not wrong.” He wasn’t. Hajime’s mouth was sometimes faster than his mind. It was easy for him to get carried away and get himself into trouble because of it. Not knowing how to do simple math under pressure wasn’t as bad as when he made a stupid bet with Fuyuhiko. God, that hadn’t been fun when Nagito found it out. Even Chiaki sometimes would poke fun at him for it. 

They continued to banter down the street, and Nagito guided them through the train station and onto a train. Chiaki took out her 3DS and played for a bit in silence as they traveled to their destination. 

When they reached the restaurant, Hajime knew that it was going to be rich for his blood. Nagito strolled to the counter, calm as could be, and spoke to the hostess before they were lead into the building. It was a good thing that Nagito told them to dress semi-formally, but even with the dress code, Hajime felt out of place. The men dressed to the nines, and the women in sexier, sleeker clothing. Chiaki looked like a kid coming out of Sunday school compared to them.

They were seated in a small round table near a window. Chiaki hummed as she took in her surroundings. “It’s been a while since we splurged on something fancy. It’s not a bad looking place either.”

“I got lucky with the time and the last minute opening,” Nagito grinned.

“Ah, so that’s why the elevator got stuck on my home.” Hajime quipped. 

“No, I think that was just you. My capture card broke during a live stream this afternoon.” Chiaki teased.

“It could be both.” Nagito didn’t mind the teasing. Compared to some of the horrible things that his luck could bring, this was quite tame. “You two have been working hard. I thought this would be a good way to get you to relax. You both have stressed and wound up lately. I know that I’m not good for much anything-”

“No, that’s wrong.” Chiaki and Hajime said together at the same time. Hajime knew it; he was feeling insecure about something. Nagito didn’t want to see them suffer. Both Hajime and Chiaki exchanged a look with each other before reaching out and taking his hands into their own. 

Chiaki spoke first, “You mean the world to us, Nagito. We should’ve paid attention to you too.”

“I can’t ask you both to look away from your work. Your work is what inspires hope!” Nagito argued back. “I’m just grateful that you even spend time with sc-”

“But you’re  _ our  _ inspiration too.” Chiaki interrupted, and Hajime was grateful. He wondered when Nagito was going to go down the rabbit hole. “We’re sorry, Nagito. We’re sorry we left you behind to worry.” She bowed her head. “I have been caught up trying to live-stream, I forgot to schedule you both in for just...time to be with you. I don’t remember the last time I talked with you two without me bringing my game.”

“I failed, too,” Hajime agreed softly. Nagito opened his mouth, but Hajime was faster, gently squeezing Nagito’s hand. “You’re right, I’ve been...pretty stressed out.” The Future Foundation was going down a road that Hajime wasn’t sure he wanted to be apart of. It was down low and secretive; he hadn’t told Chiaki or Nagito that there could be a massive fall out at the end. He hadn’t wanted them to worry about him. He fucked him the most. “Work is...not doing so well.”

Chiaki and Nagito’s gazes immediately turned concerned, and Chiaki took her free hand reached over the table. Hajime snorted in thought that now it looked like a prayer circle than it made a comforting gesture. “Did something happen?” Chiaki asked quietly. “Is it something you’re allowed to talk about?”

“The Future Foundation and Hope’s Peak are starting to crumble, huh.” Nagito decided to add his theory to the mix. “Is that why things have been...going wrong?”

If Hajime didn’t say something, Nagito was going to think it was his luck at play. He was going to believe that Hajime was losing his job or something. Hajime squeezed their hands together in tight assurance. “Nothing like that. Well kind of like that.” The looks he got made him backtrack. “Makoto and I are thinking about breaking off completely from what the Future Foundation wants, and what Hope’s Peak used to stand for.”

“Used to stand for?” Nagito questioned. Hajime bit his lip. Out of the three of them, Nagito held the belief of hope and Talent tightly. They both had clashed time and time again when Nagito found out that Hajime came from the Reserve Course, and that he had attempted to get into Hope’s Peak by merit alone. While everyone at the school believed in hard work and dedication, Hajime’s dedication was overlooked entirely. No matter the tests or struggles that he went with. Working for and with Hope’s Peak was the closest the Reserve Course student ever got to being in. 

Sometimes Hajime wondered if it was Nagito’s luck trying to apologize for all the years of being alienated about his lack of Talent and being a bystander of hope. Now he wondered if it was Nagito’s bad luck coming into play with what he was about to say. Honesty, the three of them, believed in. 

Hajime wasn’t about to lie to them. “Makoto and I think that the Future Foundation lost sight of what...makes Talent, Talent. They’re trying to go to the extremes of finding those who have it. To the point where we found out that they’re trying to turn children to have Talent…”

“I’m not liking what that is implying,” Chiaki admitted.

Nagito seemed to mull it over, “No.” He finally agreed. “I don’t like it either. It’s one thing to be born with extreme Talent. That’s what hope and fate can do. Just like my luck and how I’m able to be here with you guys even though my time was supposed to be short.” Now it was Hajime’s turn to squeeze Nagito’s hand as tightly as he could. They were lucky. They were lucky every single day. “Naegi-kun is a lucky student like me, albeit with more normalcy. If he thinks that the path is wrong, and Hajime agrees, then something’s wrong.”

“Thanks for putting talent over my own brain Nagito.” Hajime deadpanned.

“Just thought Id’ remind you of your place.” Nagito chirped. Of course, he was going to rub salt in the wound. It wouldn’t be Nagito if he didn’t. “That being said though if it’s just you two that’s having these thoughts...I don’t think the Future Foundation is going to listen.”

“There’s a subdivision that some of Makoto’s classmates are in that agreement, so we have more than a department,” Hajime explained. “We’re just...going undercover.”

“Sounds dangerous. Undercover missions usually have a lot of stealth behind it, and quick-time events. You have to make sure you time everything correctly if you want the best possible outcome. If you even miss a timed event, you could really mess up your chances.” Chiaki commented.

“Yeah, no pressure here.” Hajime deadpanned.

The waiter came by, and like kids who were caught with their hands in the cookie jar, let go of each other’s hands. They ordered their drinks and looked at the menu. Hajime looked over at Nagito, who seemed to be in deep contemplation about what Hajime just spilled. He couldn’t blame him. He pretty much just told Nagito that the school both he and Chiaki graduated from was going to cater to a different path.

“You keep staring,” Nagito commented after a while, putting the menu down. “What? You think I’m upset?”

“I’m wondering if you are, yeah. I know how you feel about Hope’s Peak.” Hajime wondered if this was going to start a fight. Some big rift.

Instead, Nagito surprised him. “I think it’s just catering to a different kind of hope! It’s going to be difficult to change direction, but if Makoto and the other talents are thinking that it’s time to change course, who are we to deny it? It could bring upon something brighter than we got back to our school. Or it could break it completely, and we’re going to be left without a north star to guide us. Whatever happens, will happen. I just think that it’ll be interesting to see what the future will become.” He paused. “I’m not mad at you, Hajime. You’re taking a risk too.”

“You have our support,” Chiaki said quietly. “No matter what happens, and even if you lose the job, you have us to fall back on.”

Nagito nodded firmly, “What Chiaki said. I know that we don’t get along with our ideals sometimes, but this is bigger than just my stance. There’s no hope in what they’re trying to do. You can’t grow Talent like that. It’s unnatural. Just like when Naegi-kun discovered that Hope’s Peak thought about forcing Talent into someone’s brain.”

“The damage that could’ve caused…” Chiaki looked at the table, her gaze saddened at the thought. “I’m glad that it was discovered before someone thought it was a good idea to implement it.” She paused thoughtfully. “All of this talk about corrupted organizations is making me think that I should live-stream something tomorrow that has to do with that. Final Fantasy Seven, maybe? The remake just came out.”

“Oh? Going to make a statement?” Nagito asked, turning his attention to Chiaki.

“No. I don’t think we’re supposed to know any of it, but it’ll be good to feel like I’m helping in some way by taking down an organization from within in a game.” Chiaki smiled faintly. “I don’t think I’d be any good in a real event like that.”

“Distrust/Trust had something along those lines, didn’t they?” Hajime mused thoughtfully. “It was based in a school too.”

“Oh. I forgot about that. Yep. It sure did.” Chiaki pressed a finger against her chin, thoughtfully, “Maybe I should play that instead. I don’t think I have live-streamed it before. I know that I played it back when lets plays were popular.”

“Shame that YouTube went the route that it did.” Nagito sighed dramatically. “That was a hopeful endeavor that went sour.”

“The drama around that has been intense.” Chiaki sighed, “Now Twitch is starting to become a problem as well. So far, the gamer’s are going to be okay, but the rest of the streamers might be hurting. Finding free music to play in the background that isn’t elevator music is difficult at best. There are a lot of bands that are coming together to come up with a solution to help out.”

“You think you’re going to have to find another platform?” Hajime asked curiously.

“No, not at the moment. I think I’m okay where I’m at for now. Though I’m watching to see if the tide’s going to change, a lot of people may leave. We’re not sure.” Chiaki shrugged. “It hasn’t affected me negatively yet. It could just be a bit of drama that blew out proportion, and things will calm down. Maybe not. Now that I think about it, Nagito was right.”

“Right?” Nagito echoed back.

“We are highly stressed, and we’re making it worse, aren’t we? You wanted us to relax, and instead, we’re just…” Chiaki gestured.

“I don’t mind.” Nagito smiled at Chiaki, reaching and squeezing her hand. “We’re supposed to be able to talk like this, I thought.”

“Yeah.” Hajime nodded, “We can’t have fun if we’re constantly worried about what’s unsaid. After this, do you guys want to do something when we get back to the apartment?”

“Now, what could that be implying.” Nagito teased, and Hajime hoped that he had kicked Nagito under the table.

“Ouch, Hajime that was me!” Chiaki pouted.

“Sorry!”

“Rude, Hajime. Hitting a girl like that.” 

X

Later, when they got to their apartment, they shed the dressy outfits and got into something more comfortable to cuddle in. Blankets wrapped around bodies and legs intertwined with each other. Pillows were propped and laid against as a movie played on the television screen. Popcorn sat between the three of them as they watched something mindless on the screen. 

Hajime leaned against Nagito’s shoulder and wrapped his arm around Chiaki as they watched a mindless movie. It was peaceful, much like Nagito had wanted to begin with. The worries that they shared were now in the back of their minds.

“Hey, Nagito.” He murmured, getting a hum back. “Thanks for tonight.”

“Anytime.”


End file.
